EL ENIGMA DE SU NOMBRE
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: No fue necesario que le gritase para obtener su plena atención, reconociendo esa voz tan preciosa y delicada, quedando quietos cada uno de sus músculos junto a sus sentidos perdidos, topando su mirada intensa con los rubís ardientes de sus sueños. RedxRuby, ChuckxStella. (Basado en el universo de la película 2016).
1. Ardientes rubís

_**Hola linduras.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes leyeron mi primer fic "PAR DE AMIGOS" acabó de ver que ya esta llenos de fics basados en la película la pag, me emociona que ya los fans manifiesten su amor por este nuevo universo que se abrió *u* cuando sea libre del infierno llamado "fin de semestre" me pongo al día con eso. Y por el escaso tiempo pulí esto a lo loco, me disculpo por algún error.**_

 _ **Avisos: Esta muy Ooc. RedxRuby, StellaxChuck. (Si no te gusta, favor no leer).**_

 _ **Angry Birds le pertenece a Rovio, solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias**_

* * *

 **"EL ENIGMA DE SU NOMBRE"**

 **Capitulo 1:**

 **~Ardientes rubís~**

Podía sentir su cuerpo hirviendo junto a temblores de excitación atacando sin ningún tipo de consideración. Esas plumas de su mismo color rozándose en las suyas no podían logran otra ración, ese pico devorando el suyo como el mejor de los alimentos expresando jamás darle tregua lo secundaba, esa dulce voz susurrando su corto nombre lo desvanecía de donde fuese que estuviesen sus patas.

—Red aah...

Los pujidos tan hermosos que lo aclamaban a causas de sus inquietas alas, deslizándose en las cubras de esa hembra enloquecían a su propietaria. Quisiera tanto poder decir de la misma forma su preciado nombre sino fuera por el hecho que no lo conocía.

—Aaahh...

Solo sabia que puntualmente ella se presentaba para él, asiéndolo vivir más que el éxtasis, la conexión de dos almas solitarias, unidas en el más sagrados de los rituales que pueden realizarlo hasta un par de aves.

—Te amo...

Logro decirle el cardenal ahogando jadeos por también el ser la víctima de impacientes alas explorándolo, encendía tanto el volcán de sus pasiones el recorrido de esas delicadas alas, seguido de húmedos besos que memorizaban cada una de sus plumas.

—Yo aah... Solo existo... mmm. Para eso... Aaahh...

Le respondió la pestañas rizadas perdiéndose en sus ojos que no paraban de brillar con la ternura de un polluelo que se derretía por el cariño anhelado expresado en sus palabras, como si toda su miserable existencia solitaria espero escuchar algo tan hermoso que jamas creyó mereser, pero a la vez la pasión del fuego en esa mirada profunda le gritaba excitación más que ternura, descontrolando el escaso control que le quedaba a la preciosa hembra. No sintieron en que momento se tropezaron cayedon en el nido, silencioso testigo de este idilio.

Red se deleitaba en la suavidad de tan finas plumas, no sabia si ese frágil cuerpo se encontraba debajo suyo alconchonando su ser, oh encima abrigandolo como sedosa frazada, solo podía hundirse en el éxtasis glorioso de ver el par de rubís más encendidos del universo regocijándose en su rostro.

"¿Como puede tocarme como si fuera lo más hermoso que a visto?" se pregunto temblando, no distinguiendo si era de deseo oh miedo de lo feliz que se estaba sintiendo, debido al delicado tacto de la ojos de joyas acariciando su cara, disfrutando el contacto con sus mejillas, peinando sus cejas con mimos de sus alas, contemplando sus notorias ojeras con sonrisa de enamorada.

¿Que en serio el podía parecerle tan bello a alguien como para tratarlo de esta forma?.

—Todo tú es perfecto.

Fue la respuesta que le dio la hembra al ver cierta duda en sus adorados ojos para ella. Red podía ser tan tierno al portarse como una cría indefensa que soñaba con cariño y a la vez tan admirable al estar en pie después de una vida tan dura. La única ave sin poderes en la isla y el líder por a base de nobleza junto a valentía ganarse ese titulo. Red era un ser tan maravilloso y quizás aun él mismo no lo acababa de aceptar.

—Tus ojos son perfectos.

Le susurro inclinándose a besarlos en lo que por reflejo los cerraba, la agitación se mantenía en su pico incrementando al ser besado cortas veces, más que por jugueteo lo sintió a tortura debido a sus ansías.

—Tu pico también es perfecto.

Seguía arruyandolo con esa vocesita seductora que lo volvía tan indefenso entregado a su merced, muy irónico para el ave más furiosa que a existido.

—Tus plumas son igual de perfectas... Red... Pero sobre todo tu alma es perfecta...

Se retorció al sentir de nuevo las alas de su domadora de genio bajando por su cuerpo, saceandose de sus plumas, matándolo en vida de delirio desbordado, no solo por el placer sino por el hecho que en serio existiera quien pudiera pensar algo así del que sólo fue un marginado rechazado que ahora era tan apreciado, pero que entre todos esa joya de ojos fuego lo viese como lo mas hermoso es simplemente su cielo.

—¡AAhh!.

Escucho un pujido elevado porque en su descontrol la aprisiono a él sujetándola rosándose su deseo, volviendo a devorar su pico complacido de dejar sin respirar a la hembra por su acción, queriendo ver su rostro que aparte de su pico y ojos le era negado en oscuridad penetrante, el placer era tanto con cada pequeño oh profundo movimiento pero más que jadeos quería decir su nombre saboreando tal alegría.

—Por favor ooh... Mmm... Dime tu nombre...

Rogaba viviendo hormigueos con esa sumible conexión que ella inquieta incrementaba.

—¡Aaahh oh Red aaahh!.

No sabia si lo hacia a propósito el ignorarlo oh de verdad su estado le impedía todo menos el canto del placer.

—¡Dime tu nombre!.

Elevo su voz aferrándose a la paja del nido para tomar fuerzas de aumentar la conexión profunda en la danza en sincronía escrita en las novelas de amantes desde tiempos inmemorables, pero a la vez buscando no perder su objetivo de una respuesta esperada a su pregunta.

—¡Oooh!, ¡AHM!, ¡Ah!.

Respuesta que se seguía negando a poder ser dicha.

—¡QUE ME DIGAS TU NOMBRE!.

No era una orden solo un ruego más ansioso aumentándose la intensidad en el momento, ya era mucho más que hormiguero rodeando se cuerpo, electricidad era la transformación final.

—¡Mi nombre es!, ¡Aah!

Y todo se desvaneció a un segundo de escuchar el mayor enigma aquejando sus sentidos.

* * *

Despertando de golpe en el nido de mal humor por ser otro sueño no pasando de lo irreal. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días llevaba así.

Quizás el no tener pareja a su edad ya le había terminado de afectar, se dijo decaído.

* * *

Después de ese amargo despertar y un baño con hielo incluido, el ave de color rojo había ido normalmente a sus secciones del control de la ira. Había tenido gran mejoría después de aprender que toda batalla se gana con la cabeza y no a gritos que se escuchan a kilómetros, pero siempre faltaba el desliz que lo descontrolaba, como que el control remoto dejara de funcionar, el periódico de la mañana se le arrojara a la cara, le estuviesen hablando cuando estaba muy ocupado, oh algo mas gráfico seria este momento que cierto ojos verdes no dejaba de insistir con cierta interesante idea a la salida de la sección.

—¡Vamos Red!.

A estas alturas lo tomaba de los hombros agitando a ese amargado cardenal que después de una hora completa de esto, juraba que iba a explotar.

—No.

—¡Vamos!.

—No se si entiendes el significado de "No".

—¡Red es por tu bien!.

La insistencia de Chuck aumentaba tanto como el sangoleteo que ejercía en los plumosos hombros rojos.

—¿Y tu que sabes que sea por mi bien oh no? Que yo sepa no e pedido tu innecesaria opinión.

Ya estaba harto. No hacia otra cosa que soltarse pero el canario volvía a sujetarlo.

—¡¿Que sé?! Red por más que lo ocultes la suplica de no morir solo esta escrita en tu cara. ¡Creeme cuando te digo que la desesperación se te nota!.

Ahora si juraba que sus ojos ya vueltos rojos furia solo decían posesión demoniaca, y sus puños amenazaban romperse de lo fuerte que los apretaba de la rabia. ¡¿Que tipo de insulto tan directo fue ese?! Ese irritante Chuck y su forma de destrozar cualquier calificativo de paciencia.

—¡¿SUPLICA DE NO MORIR SOLO?!.

Lo aparto tosco a como pudo olvidando quien es ese plumas amarillas con la intención de mínimo atacar sus piernas veloces que es lo que mas quiere de si mismo.

—¡YO TE ENSEÑARE QUE ES UNA VERDADERA SUPLICA DE MORIR!...

Corto en seco el teatro de sus gritos furiosos al escuchar salir del pico de su compañía.

—¡BOMB Y YO ESTAMOS PREOCUPADOS POR TI!.

También le grito para que lo escuchase, observando con satisfacción el estado de su "Adorable" amigo serenarse.

—Sabes que nos importas y estamos preocupados por ti, amigo.

Termino la oración con esa palabra que solo podía recordarle al salvador de todas las crías que tenia quienes lo quieren y por lo tanto se preocupan por él. Red solo pudo voltear su rostro aun lado cruzando sus alas, intentando inultimente que no se notase la leve sonrisa que se pinto en su pico.

Par de polluelos grandes que sabían como llegar a su maltratado corazón llenándolo de esas escasas sonrisas.

Se auto golpeo mentalmente por ese cursi pensamiento.

—Asi que están preocupados por la inmensa "Tragedia" que no tengo pareja.

Respondió con el mayor de los sarcasmos asiendo comillas con los dedos de sus alas.

—Amenos no es porque me queden pocos días de vida oh porque tengo una gotera en mi casa.

—¡No te hagas el chistoso, Red!.

Ahora el que empezaba a molestarse por imposible que pareciera era Chuck.

—Ponle importancia a esto. Todo macho de tu edad tiene pareja ¡Estas apunto de entrar a tu vejez así que si es una tragedia, oh se te pasara la edad de poder procrear un huevo!.

Su sonrojo lograba ser opacado por el color de su plumaje nacido, porque ese rumbo de la conversación le empezó a recordar su "Singular" sueño de las últimas noches.

—Eh. Que yo sepa casi tenemos la misma edad los tres. Solo nos llevamos algunos meses oh semanas, así lo dijo Bomb el otro día que le dio por marcar fechas importantes en su agenda y necesitaba nuestros cumpleaños. ¡Y tu tampoco tienes pareja Chuck!, ¡Asi que deja de insistir ya dije NO!.

Se salio por otro lado y así no profundizar en el más incomodo.

—El "Casi" hace la diferencia, señor evasivo.

El canario puso sus alas en su cadera con la seriedad que pocas veces se posaba en su delgado rostro alocado.

—Ya deja de negarte y acepta.

Cruzo de igual manera que su compañía sus alas, cambiando su semblante por uno entre victorioso y galán presumido, debido a lo que estaba apunto de confesar su pico.

—Y corrección, yo ya tengo pareja.

Red abrió sus ojos cafés oscuros como platos, no habiendo estado preparado para algo tan inesperado.

—¿En serio?.

Levanto una de sus gruesas cejas.

—¿Pero que tipo de pobre desquiciada podría fijarse en ti? Es decir: Eres irritante, latoso, asfixiante...

—¡Si gracias! Y tu eres un encanto.

Corto sus palabras el ojos verdes.

—La verdad es que aun no lo sabe...

—Lo sabía.

—¡Pero me le declarare pronto! Y bueno ya que tu estas tan solito en ese sentido y casualmente una amiga suya a venido de visita a la isla. No se...

El tono de plena despreocupación y el como balanceaba sus patas meciéndose, no podían engañar al plumas rojas que empezaba a entender a pronfundidad el meollo de esto.

—A su amiga le aria bien tener una cita para sentirse en casa y de paso en esa cita podríamos ir Stella y yo, como aprovechando lo dinámico que es tener una cita doble. Puede ser divertido.

Nada de lo estado casual deshicieron el ceño fruncido de Red.

—Estas tomando como escusa a esa chica y a mi para salir con Stella, ¿No es cierto?.

No estaba sorprendido que fuese Stella la que poseyera entre sus alas el corazón fiestero de Chuck, ya se había fijado de la cara de tonto que ponía al cruzarse sus pasos cualquier día en la isla. Pero que esa hembra tenas fuera a fijarse en el canario con lo distraída que es a sus ojos si seria una poesa.

—¿Eh?, ¡Que mal pensado eres Red!.

Fingió indignación.

—Chuck.

Arrastró su nombre respirando hondo.

—Bueno tal vez, haya un poquito de eso. Pero en serio te aria bien salir con alguien. No Queras terminar como un poeta solitario que le pasa escribiendo a un amor abstractos por lo miserablemente solo que su corazón se encuentra.

Ninguno había notado a Bomb detrás de ellos, el cual sintió esas palabras quedarles exactas, escuchándose un sonido roto de su corazón seguido de una retumbrosa explosión.

* * *

—¿Entonces aceptas?.

Pregunto como si nada un Chuck con el cuerpo lleno de humo a un Red cansado en igual estado, habiéndolo seguido hasta su casa.

—¡Chuck!.

Se detuvo solo para voltearse a dos pasos de su puerta.

—¡Estas consciente que ahora tendremos que pasar toda la próxima semana asiendo quien sepa que, para que Bomb mejore por tu enorme lengua!, ¡Y AUN ASÍ SIGUES INSISTIENDO CON ESO!.

Casi arranco su propia puerta al abrirla de un jalón sin dejar de ver furioso al canario.

—¡PERO SI ES LA ÚNICA FORMA QUE TE CÁLLES EL PICO!, ¡ACEPTO LA RIDÍCULA CITA!.

Casi se quedo sordo escapándose a caer, debido a que el ojos verdes de la felicidad grito eufórico, a la vez que corría a su alrededor pasando abrazarlo rápido y luego saltar una y otra vez por cada árbol sercano.

—¡Te juro que no te arrepentirás, amigo!.

La sonrisa no le cabía en el pico y a pesar de no poder volar casi se le veía hacerlo de la alegría, saliendo corriendo a la dirección exacta de su estrella del firmamento.

—¡SOLO NO CREAS QUE ANDARÉ DE TONTO ILUSIONADO CON UNA COMPLETA DESCONOCIDA!.

Le grito lo más que pudo el mirada encendida a el desvanecido rastro de su aliado.

Esa seria una noche larga, por el hecho de tener que soportar al plumas amarillas en su fase de galán, a una desentendida Stella, una plena desconocida, y para terminar el repertorio... A él sufriendo de una completa incomodidad en una zona que no conocía y que por tantos sinsabores en el tema de las hembras, ya se encontraba más que resignado en no vivir un noviazgo.

* * *

Al llegar la noche muy puntual Chuck había ido por él y obligado a medio peinarse, a la vez que arrastrado a la salida después de un ultimo intento de escapar de ese hostigante compromiso. La realidad era que Red se encontraba estancado en la idea que todo en su pasado amoroso no fue otra cosa que sinsabores, ¿Por que intentar a estas alturas del juego algo? La idea de una cita con una plena desconocida no podía más que molestarlo. Se pasaría toda la noche fastidiado, aunque dentro de él aterrado, con el miedo constante del rechazo.

Algo le decía que más de la cita que tanto soñaba Chuck con la ojos cielos, en serio se preocupaba por él, seria muy feliz junto a Bomb si lo veían con una pareja y en un futuro una cría de la tonalidad de sus ojos... Pero lo veía tan inalcanzable. Pero a fines de cuentas...

Que más da.

Iría a la bendita cita por hacerle un favor a su irritante amigo, para después volver a su casa y tal vez hundirse en un balde enorme de helado de frutas saciando sus penas.

Pero nunca.

Pensó con firmeza.

Y es decir "Nunca" se ilusionaria con esa tal desconocida que no dejaría de ser más que eso.

—¡Haya vienen!.

Exclamo el canario casi saltando en su asiento del restaurante al aire libre que logro reservar con tan poco tiempo, en lo que Red se limitaba a tomar su bebida, volteando a ver esquivo a otro sitio, quizás si la chica que se suponía venía con Stella lo veía poco interesado acabaría ese teatro más pronto.

—Stella que relucientes se ven tus plumas bajo la luz de la luna.

Dijo como saludo un Chuck que evitaba a como podía sonrojarse para solo mantener el estilo de galán sexi, levantando con suspicacia una de sus cejas rojas, manteniendo sonrisa digna de modelo de colonias caras de machos.

—Oh. Gracias Chuck.

Respondió inocentemente la mirada azulada, decepcionando un poco al mencionado por no hacerla sonrojarse, escuchando una risa ahogada de Red, pero bueno. La noche es larga, se dijo manteniendo la mirada sensual en la escultural hembra.

—Y hola Red.

El plumas rojas aun veía a otro lado tomando su bebida de pera fingiendo no estar hay, solo medio levantó una ala en señal de saludo, recibiendo un codazo de Chuck, bajo la atenta mirada de la cuarta presente.

—Y mi amiga...

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Red prácticamente salto parándose más molesto de lo que llego.

—¿Déjame adivinar?, ¡No vino! En ese caso dejemos toda la escenita de tu disculpa en su nombre y me largo. Disfruten la noche. ¡Adiós!.

Estaba apunto de cumplir lo dicho antes de escuchar la voz de la que aun sin notarlo ignoraba.

—Hey Red, ¿Cierto?. Deja de anticiparte que aquí estoy.

No fue necesario que le gritase para obtener su plena atención, reconociendo esa voz tan preciosa y delicada, quedando quietos cada uno de sus músculos junto a sus sentidos perdidos, topando su mirada intensa con los rubís ardientes de sus sueños. Como podía ser posible que la hembra creada por sus ansias en lo que solo seria un engaño de la mente burlona estuviera hay frente a él, que no podía dejar de vibrar cambiando su estado alzado de hace un momento por ese sumiso, que con que gusto se arrojaría a esas bellas patas a besarlas con devoción, solo por el deleite de probar esa piel fantaciada.

—Que chico tan pobrematico.

Continuó hablando con determinio la mirada de joyas dedicándole una sonrisa delineada en su pico delgado al ave de su mismo color de plumaje, que parecía intentar procesar algo, asiéndola sentir hormigueo en su estomago que luchó por disimular como el temblor en sus patas, a causa que la mirada de Red se profundizaba en ella entregándole la sonrisa de mayor belleza que pudiese existir.

Se creo un momento mágico, con Chuck y Stella de espectadores, susurrandoce algo emocionados que secretamente solo entre ellos quedaria, secrecto que ninguna de las otras dos aves de plumajes encendidos escucho y ni les importo. Perdidos en la conexión de sus joyas de ojos, en un tiempo que se detuvo, junto a una pregunta que divagaba firme en la mente del macho, respondiéndole ella como si fuese capaz de leer sus agobiados pensamientos.

—Mi nombre es Ruby.

Dado por terminado el enigma de su nombre, incrementando esa escasa sonrisa que solo a sus amigos les había entregado, y hoy sin reservas se la obsequiaba a esa hembra que correspondia su gesto, le confirmaba que a partir de ahora nada lo despertaría de ese sueño sublime que se iniciaba llamado amor.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer. Saludos a mi colega escalofriante "Kim" (Estudiante detenidaria fuera de fanfiction) que me explico lo aburrido de la reproducción de las aves, pero también me dijo que por ser un fic me dejara llevar XD pero para mi opinión es muy liviano para ser un lemon mio u.u por eso quedo en "T" ¡Explotare! Hace siglos que no hago nada tosco con alguna pareja que amo ;o; ya casi me siento santa por lo dulce que últimamente es sido. Bueno al rato hago que Tak se desquite con Zim estos meses de abstinencia masoquista jajaja okno, es decir ¡Si! Lol.**_

 _ **Hablando de dominar, han notado la carita que Red tiene en las imágenes con Ruby, se ve tan mansito con los ojitos suavizados con que la ve nwn me encanta Ruby, me la imaginó sensata, no gruñona pero si algo sarcástica y la única capaz de tener bien a raya a Red XD aunque dejo claro que respecto las demás parejas. Aun tengo la duda del color de ojos de Red, y le agradecería mucho a alguien que me hable de la personalidad de Stella, es que como esto se basa en el universo de la película y no le pusieron mucha profundidad a los demás personajes, aparte del trio de linduras, la linda parejita y el odiado-amado rey, y como repito estos fics se basan solo en ese nuevo universo que la película abrió. Y otra duda ¿Con quien me recomiendan emparejar a Bomb? No dejare a mi tierno poeta triste y solito.**_

 _ **Quisiera hacer una continuación concentrándome en Ruby y Stella, con Chuck pidiéndole la cita a la ojos cielos jajaja me gusta imaginarmelo como un completo loco enamorado, al igual que me dan deseos de seguir donde lo deje pero no lo prometo por el escaso tiempo, y las sucias guerras emocionales. Pero esperemos que pasa.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos linduras.**_


	2. Intensa sonrisa

**_Hola linduras._**

 **Avisos: Ooc. Se puede tomar como un AU. Leve referencia a mi primer fic "PAR DE AMIGOS" . RexRuby, ChuckxStella. Si no te gusta, favor no leer.**

 **Me disculpo si el cap esta medio raro.**

 **Angry Birds es propiedad de Rovio, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**

* * *

 **"EL ENIGMA DE SU NOMBRE"**

 _ **Capitulo 2:**_

 _ **~Intensa sonrisa~**_

Podía ver como cada una de esas gotas de agua salada se deslizan por sus plumas encendidas, esa leve acción de sus alas frotándose así mismo, en lo que seria un simple baño que lo practicaba con tanta gracia deliberada, manteniéndola hipnotizada anhelando ser esas olas juguetonas que le sacaban pequeñas sonrisas enternecidas de cría, si tan solo pudiera ser esas estrellas que podían contemplarlo sin la necesidad de esconderse con desquiciante descaro, oh ser la brisa que acababa de hacer temblar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, erizando su precioso plumaje.

Todo un paisaje sublime ante sus ardientes rubís, derretida por el protagonista de la bella pintura, que con su mirada intensa acababa de descubrirla, apenándose un segundo para después sonreirle de una forma tan intensa, en un coqueteo donde una de sus cejas pobladas se bajaba, cautivandola. No distinguió si ese gesto le hizo temblar las patas oh el que de su mismo color de plumas levanto una de sus alas llamándola a él con determinio.

Sintió como magnetismo el acercarse con pasos ni lentos oh rápidos, sino precisos, erizandocele cada centímetro de su liviano cuerpo, no por lo helado del agua del mar en combinación con la insistente brisa que mando lejos su amarillo moño. Sino por la electricidad de ambas alas del macho rodeando su cintura, susurrándole en una voz que aunque ronca le pareció en su suplica delicada.

—Ya no tardes en llegar a mi.

Jamas fue una orden, solo ruegos desesperados con besos ansiosos gritando devoción recorriendo su rostro, como si toda ella fuese un sueño que añoraba traer a la realidad.

—No lo are.

Le respondió casi por inercia, pérdida en los húmedos besos de su pico bajando a su cuello, vibrando al disfrutarlo, permitiéndose a sus propias alas bajar y subir en la espalda algo ancha de su compañía.

—Mmm...

Dejo un gemido nacer de su pico por la invasión de alas curiosas explorando los cederos de su cuerpo, viviendo el como sus propias alas repetían la acción en automático, alardeando de mente propia en el cuerpo del desconocido, que le entregaba la sonrisa codiciada desasiéndose de su cordura, busco con rapidez su pico uniéndolo con el delgado suyo, extremeciendoce como jamás creyó podría llevar a vivir, al sentirlo corresponde su beso robado con la misma entrega, oh incluso mayor que la suya.

Seria que él dueño de tan bella sonrisa tenia también su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, con las cariseas improvizadas, sincronizándose a la vez que sus picos en la magia que se desbordaba con las acciones estimulantes del otro, consumidos en las respiraciones entrecortadas, sacudiéndose sus anhelos.

—Ooh... Aahh... Mmm..

Los jadeos mezclándose con sus pujidos, bailando con los sonidos del mar lo terminaban de confirmar.

Podía sentir lo que al inicio solo fue roses en su intimidad, aumentarse con la contraria, en una conexión profunda y constante, junto a ese cuerpo que apesar de estar en el agua su temperatura era alta.

—¡Aaaaah!.

Al igual que su canto de placer aumentaba de nivel, en lo constante de sus cuerpos mojados chocando. Tanto cielo transportado en un mar, entregado por esas alas ajenas luego de adueñándose de sus patas y colocarlas en su cintura al abrirlas con cuidado pero esmero, asiendo así la verdadera entrega de almas en una danza acuática, ansiosa de continuar sin parar.

—¡Ahhm Ruby!.

Escalmo su nombre que aun no le rebelaba, pero de alguna forma sabia que lo haría, en cambio ella no tenia el conocimiento del suyo, sólo de su sonrisa intensa, de sus ojos oscuros apasionados que resguardaban la ternura de un polluelo desvalido aprendiendo a caminar.

—¡AAAHH!, ¡AAHM!, ¡AAAAAAHH!.

No podía callar esos gritos de goce, cerrando sus ojos rojos con fuerzas, salpicándose el agua por sus movimientos en sus rostros, pensando por leve segundo que si las aves tuviesen la capacidad de sudar algo similar seria la sensación.

—¡AAAHH, CONTINUA, AAAAH, CONTINUA!. ¡AAAAHHH!.

Lo habría pedido ella, lo habrá pedido él. No se lograba distinguir, si era la hembra perdida en las fuerzas del macho, oh él, en el delirio de su ritmo aumentado por el deseo de la hembra.

—¡AAAAAH!.

Demás estaba que luchara por preguntarle su nombre al aborigen masculino, que aferraba más sus alas a sus caderas, como si estuviera apunto de colazar en el climax, que su inespecto vientre bajo también buscaba. No necesitaba por el momento aclarar ese enigma tormentoso, solo con lo intensa de esa sonrisa era suficiente para sumergirse en el idilio prefecto de placer, que aunque aun fuese un desconocido el ya propietario de su ser, tenia la certeza que habría amor adornado de esa emoción, viviendo una lluvia de muchas más emociones violentas por su conjunto desbastador de fuego consumido y sublime por lo mismo.

Una luna, estrellas, arena junto con conchas en agua pura de mar, conjunto hermoso con una esencia tosca pero noble en ese macho misterioso, panorama perfecto.

Que solo era un sueño.

* * *

—¿De nuevo?.

Se pregunto así misma la cardenal. Al despertar en una cama distinta a la suya, apretando frustrada la rosa sabana con floresillas que su atenta amiga le había brindado, durante el tiempo que le ofreció amistosa posada.

Eran un par de días los que llevaba de visita con su reciente intima amiga en esa isla que conoció por correspondencia de barcos (Idea surgida en la isla al saber por el suseso de los cerdos que existía muchos mas lugares, fuera de su pequeño mundo de alegría) y eran los mismos días que llevaba con ese sueño glorioso a la vez que vergonzoso... Le apenaba que la escritora de la curiosa carta, que fue un día cualquiera aparar a su casa, iniciándose su amistad que resulto ser más profunda de las que tenían con quienes las rodean, sin necesidad de verse. Le pudiera llegar a escuchar alguno de esos soniditos sacados de sus sueños, escapando burlones y sonoros de su pico.

Visitar en persona a su amiga a larga distancia se había convertido en uno de sus mas grandes sueños, y aunque fue difícil se logro realizar. Pero nunca contó encontrarse el primer día de su llegada con decisión inocente de pasear por la playa, la escena de tres amigos de diferentes color de plumas, al parecer jugando entre bromas y que al alejarse dos de ellos el restante en soledad, iniciara nadando para después acicalarse en un baño. Aun no entendía como pudo llamarle tanto la atención, al punto de esconderse en el arbusto mas sercano hipnotizada con una sonrisa escasa que logro apreciar.

Sonrisa preciosa intensa, que algo le decía que solo a su par de amigos que hace un segundo se retiraron les permitía contemplar. Lo que daría por observar más de cerca un tesoro así de sonrisas sublimes, que mejor aun fuesen nacidas por ella, al igual que obsequiadas.

Pero quizás si hubiera intuido que el perderse un momento en esa escena le traería, soñar cada noche de esa... calurosa forma con él cardenal (Por el cual aun se debatía internamente si preguntarle a Stella por su paradero) Lo habría meditado dos veces. Ya que probar tanto manjar dulce en las noches, para saborear amarguras a la mañana siguiente, descubriendo con sufricio que solo fue otro sueño. Era...

Hiriente.

Era hiriente y no existía otra palabra más indicada para esto. Problemático chico que la tenia conectada a su ser, sin saberlo.

Pero bueno debía cortar sus análisis personales, bañase con el agua más fría de la residencia y prepararse, recibiendo un nuevo día en la colorida isla.

Algo le decía que este sería distinto al restro.

* * *

Corría a todo lo que sus patas daban, lo cual ni la mejor cámara de seguridad oh de documentales podrían grabar, saltaba obstáculos de cuerpos en movimientos de las demás aves, disfrutaba el rose de sus plumas amarillas con el viento que acariciaba, sus ojos verdes brillaban a un nivel que opacaba al quemante sol. Estaba a tan poco de llegar a su objetivo de mirada azulada, en pocos segundos vería sus brillantes plumas rosadas, que lo tentaban tanto a ser tocadas.

Si bien, el ver esa escultural hembra era un espectáculo deleitoso para sus pupilas. El verdadero motivo de su futura visita era uno muy lejano, no podía dejar de pensar en la mirada necesitada de su "Adorable" amigo, al igual que en la última conversación con Bomb, susurrándole en un suspiro "Estoy preocupado por él" cosa en la que estaban de acuerdo. Red había mejorado sus amarguras con ellos a su lado, pero el anhelo de una pareja junto a crías, se mantenía presente.

Por algo eran sus amigos.

Aprendieron a leerlo en poco tiempo.

Si la cuestión era de encontrarle pareja al míster simpatías, lo veía muy duro, por el hecho que gracias a la popularidad reciente del cardenal una cantidad casi obscena de hembras estaban detrás de sus plumas, y lo que menos querían el ojos azules y él era una chica deslumbrada con fama que únicamente por esa fama notará atrayente al plumas rojas. Su amigo poseía tantas virtudes de la que toda chica "Pensante" podría enamorarse, por ser el valioso noble pájaro que es y no un reluciente trofeo que lucir.

Pero entonces ¿Como poder encontrar a la chica indicada? Se necesitaría inteligencia con un sentido sensible para cosas del amor que quizás Bomb con su poesía tendría... Pero el primer factor no. Podía ser su amigo pero se lo dijo en el traumático lago de la porquería... Es decir, sabiduría. Que era medio zonzo y lo de medio fue un favor.

Para este caso el sexto sentido femenino seria el mejor, y ya en esa zona la única hembra que aparte de atlética y hermosa, también poseía demasiada inteligencia sublime (A no ser que lo antes mencionado lo hacia pensar así) era Stella. Esa plumas rosas que al verla ayudando tan ágilmente con el barco que salvaría a los huevos, lo termino atrapando en lo profundo del par de mares que son sus azulados ojos, no podía elegir a nadie mejor que los ayudase en este caso.

La primera opción era ayudarle a buscar una digna candidata, pero fue borrada en un segundo, al encontrar la contra parte perfecta de su amigo en esa misma casa. Al parecer la par de zafiros alojaba a una amiga visitante de la isla, con solo ver la mirada determinada de esa hembra sabia que seria la apropiada para su compañero de clases. Sus rubís hablaban demasiado de ella, como la mejor carta de presentación. Además que recordó una de esas frases poéticas de Bomb.

"Los ojos son los espejos del alma".

Y vaya que tenia razón, porque esa alma de cardenal hembra gritaba dos cosas: Una, más te vale bajarle dos rayitas a tus gritos oh duermes en el piso. Y dos, te cuidare por siempre.

El como podía saber lo ultimo lo intuía, debajo de la seriedad de su mirada carmesí, también analizaba lo mismo que su amigo. Soledad junto a hambre de velar por quien realmente lo merezca.

Quizás debería de dejar de dedicarse a cantar en clubes nocturnos como trabajo, y estudiar una carrera de psicología oh un curso expless por internet, ya que esto de estar analizando aves se le da. No por algo pudo ver a un gran amigo, escondiéndose detrás de las amarguras ásperas y esas gruesas cejas.

Se sacudió la cabeza, para borrar la escalofriante escena de Red persiguiéndolo con un tuvo de hierro al intentar arreglar eso ultimo con una pinza para cejas. El plumas rojas es una criaturita salvaje que necesita ser domesticada, y que mejor que una dueña para esa exhaustiva labor.

El como se entero que su amor platónico tenia visita fue pura casualidad...

No era que él acostumbrase contemplar agazapado seguido su casa, esperando la dicha de ver su figura delicada por la ventana, arrojando brubujas de jabon como tierna cria y observando perdida las estrellas, como si ella fuese una de ellas que anhela regresar al inalcanzable cielo. No podía evitar la comparación que como ella sueña alcanzarlas al extender sus alas, el lo hacia de la misma manera al verla, tan imponente, tan hermosa y fina. Toda su seguridad se nublaba cerca suyo, pero debía permanecer firme en su codiciada conquista.

Con una sonrisa de galán de comercial tocó la puerta, luego de peinarse sus sincronizadas plumas oscuras de la cabeza. Debía lucir bien para lo que vendría.

—¡Gusanos!.

Exclamó maldiciendose mentalmente, porque hubiese sido mejor llevar un regalo. Reviso sus bolsillos y lo único que encontró fue un canapé solitario, era el ultimo de la canasta que habían dejado fuera de la casa de Red una de esas supuestas admiradoras recientes, ese chico era tan distraído en ese aspecto que no notaba a esas oportunistas babeando por el en las calles. Él como el buen amigo, perfecto y guapo que es, debía protegerlo y la mejor manera era quedándose con los regalos a montón que le obsequiaban, que a estas alturas Red ni se daba por enterado que el canario más veloz de la isla, madrugaba a tomar los obsequios de sus ventanas y puerta principal.

Los canapés eran de una tal fan "LagrimasSolitarias" que decía tener con él una conexión de apego emocional único. Chuck solo pudo fruncir el ceño. Presentía que si en un universo paralelo ellos tuviesen un vídeo juego adictivo, con Red de protagonista, esa chica ni le habría prestado atención hasta tener su propia película exitosa alrededor del mundo, por esa suposición y otras que se la sumaban a su imperativa mente, decidió que no merecía que Red comiera sus canapés. Y para que no se desperdiciaran él se sacrificaría comiéndoselos, pero amenos por otra casualidad son su debilidad.

—¿Chuck?.

Corto sus pensamientos aumentando su sonrisa, al ver a la hembra que acababa de abrir la puerta, sonriendole cordial, conectando curiosa sus zafiros con sus alocadas esmeraldas.

—¡Hola! Me alegro de verte, ¿puedo servirte en algo?.

Amabilidad fue todo lo que escucho en su voz, que daría por causarle un poco de nerviosismo. Pero ya encontraría la forma.

—En muchas cosas.

Respondió en su actitud de galán, manteniendo la sonrisa, apoyándose con brazos cruzados a un costado de la puerta, intentando transmitir desbordante sensualidad a la hembra.

—¿Disculpa?.

Ok... Quizás Stella no era la reina en entender coqueteo, pero nada dejaría que decaerá su animo, no con tanta belleza frente suyo.

—Jeje. Quiero decir que.

Mostró el canapé que medio roso en su pico en un gesto casi erótico.

—Pasaba por aquí, creí que podías querer un sabroso pero fino canapé.

Tus mismos calificativos. Pensó entregándolo sin dejar su gallarda pose.

—Oh, gracias Chuck.

Respondió su compañía en tono neutral pero con una sonrisa, pasando a comerse el improvisado obsequio, de una manera inocente pero con la amplia imaginación del plumas amarillas termino imaginándose cosas que ni venían al caso.

—Disculpa mi pregunta mmm.

Cerro sus bellos ojos saboreando el ultimo trozo del bocadillo, con un canario con mandíbula abierta y sentidos quebrados.

—Pero en serio ¿Solo ese es el motivo de tu visita, Chuck?.

El mencionado sacudió su cabeza, acomodando sus pensamientos.

—Eh... La verdad no.

Se arecosto más en el marco de la puerta, intentando pasara disimulado el como sus preciadas patas le temblaban, debido a que esos zafiros no se despegaban de cada uno de sus leves movimientos, con esa curiosidad tan encantadora de la hembra.

—Me trae aquí un asunto que se relaciona con Red. Como sabrás el míster simpatías aparte de Bomb y de tu servidor, es muy solitario en otros aspectos.

La confusión en sus zafiros lo hizo continuar.

—El pobre esta tan solo, que te aseguró nunca a tenido una verdadera cita con nadie. Es más, te apuesto la velocidad de mis patas que las únicas citas de su vida han sido con el médico.

Ahogo una risa de su propio chiste, en lo que Stella asistía al fin con compresión en su bello rostro.

—Quieres decir que estas de casamentero buscándole novia a tu amigo.

Cerro sus joyas manteniendo la sonrisa, derritiendo al canario en su tierna imagen.

—Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, Chuck.

No supo como pudo disimular el suspiro que nació, concentrándose en el hilo de la conversación.

—Algo así. Pero en realidad somos Bomb y yo los que andamos metidos juntos en esta "Misión imposible".

Ahora si pudo deleitarse en la risa de su estrella de deseos, acompañándolo en la suya.

—¡¿Y yo puedo ayudarlos?!.

Pregunto con emoción, mucho más que interesada en la cuestión romántica y divertida del asunto.

—¡Pero claro!.

Poso sus amarillas alas en los hombros de plumas tersas, pasando su sonrisa a juguetona y preparando sus patas, con brillo travieso en sus esmeraldas.

—Me entere que una amiga de correo esta viviendo contigo, con solo verla una vez me di cuenta que tiene todo el potencial en ser la medio fruta de Red. Hazla aceptar una cita con el cascarrabias y de paso para que no se sientan tensos podemos tener una cita tu y yo junto con ellos. Nos reuniremos en el restaurante que está al aire libre junto a la playa a las siete de esta noche. Ponte lo mas guapa si es que eso aun es posible y yo me bañare en perfume. ¡Nos lleguen tarde, y nos vemos haya!.

Dijo todo sin respirar a exceso de velocidad pero aun manteniéndolo entendible, no dejando que la chica divulgara alguna de las nuevas toneladas de dudas, oh intentara alguna replica sobre lo dicho, ya que...

—¡GRACIAS!.

Beso su mejilla, sintiendo arder las suyas. Pasando a correr a la máxima velocidad, levantando demasiada arena y hojas en el proceso, perdiéndose de ver que un sonrojo divino nació en la mirada azulada, tocándose la mejilla besada.

No tuvo tiempo de razonar nada de lo sucedido, borrandocele el sonrojo al instante que despertaba de la especie de trance donde el canario la hundió, al escuchar la voz de su amiga acercarse.

—¿Quien era, Stella?.

Pregunto una ojos rubís bajando las escaleras, a una desubicada plumas rosas.

—Ah era un... amigo... de la isla que...

No supo porque le costo encontrar el calificativo indicado luego de lo recién sucedido con el singular canario. Mejor acomodo sus ideas y razono un minuto el como decirle a su mejor amiga en el compromiso que la acababa de meter.

—¿Si?.

La cardenal levantó una de sus definidas cejas, en duda.

—Te invito a una cita con uno de sus amigos, y él y yo los compañaremos...

Soltó de golpe sin respirar, apretando sus alas hechas puños de los nervios (Irónicamente ocasionados por Chuck, pero no con el motivo que quisiera y ni pudo verlos) observando el rostro sereno de su amiga deformarse, apunto de salir un sonoro.

—¡¿QUE?!.

A Stella solo le quedo hacer el buen uso de su atlético cuerpo corriendo por toda su casa, seguida de la irritada plumas rojas.

—¡¿Como pudiste comprometerme con un pleno desconocido?!, ¡Stella!.

—¡Esque su amigo uso buen argumento!.

—¡No iré!.

—¡Vamos Ruby, solo será una indefensa cita!.

—¡Yo no la acepte!.

—¡Pero te aseguro que aparte del mal carácter y eterno ceño fruncido... tu cita no esta tan mal!.

—¡No me interesa!.

—¡RUBY!.

—STELLA!.

Y luego que ambas quedaron agotadas del ajetreo, a Ruby solo le quedó aceptar. Su querida amiga le entrego una mirada sincera de suplica que la dejo sin escapatoria. Lo ultimo a lo que llego de vacaciones fue a ligar, solo quería un tiempo soñado con su amiga y si al caso llegase a gustarle la isla establecerse en ella. Pero el buscar pareja no estaba ni en consideración, ya había tenido sus deserciones en el pasado, encontrándose en un plano de su vida donde solo quería estar tranquila, entregándose a su nueva vocación, que no hace mucho había descubierto. Aparte que esos últimos sueños húmedos (Por el agua de mar) la tenían inquieta con el tema de los machos, como si algo le decía que aparte del protagonista de ellos, se negaba a cualquier tipo de contacto con otro espécimen del genero.

Pero la suplica en la clara mirada de Stella le alcanzo a confesar algo que ni ella misma sabia, seria cruel de su parte negarle la oportunidad a la par de zafiros de descubrirlo en la inesperada velada.

Suspiro hondo y se preparo resignada. Si debía ir a esa cita, con un completo desconocido solo esperaba que no fuese aburrido.

* * *

Por ese medio minuto que llevaba en la cita supo que la palabra aburrido, estaría muy lejos.

Ya que sin saber el porque, le llamaba demasiado la atención esa ave medio de espaldas, que parecía ser de su especie. Juraba que intentaba no parecer estar allí, quizás al igual que ella fue arrastrando por puro compromiso, le pareció caballeroso el cumplido que el pequeño canario en forma de triangulo le dirigió a Stella, que no hizo otra cosa que responder inocente. Sus par de rubís se posaron fijos en el cardenal y su falta de interés al ni ver a su amiga cuando lo saludo. Si bien ella tampoco tenía las ganas de estar allí no era para ser tan grosero. Estuvo apunto de halarlo de las plumas levantándolo de su asiento, como a una cría, terminando por adelantarsele.

—Y mi amiga...

Lo vio pararse, prácticamente saltar molesto.

—¿Déjame adivinar?, ¡No vino! En ese caso dejemos toda la escenita de tu disculpa en su nombre y me largo. Disfruten la noche. ¡Adiós!.

"¡Pero que carácter!" pensó la plumas rojas, analizando que ese chico necesitaba un estudio practico de modales a palos, oh muchos abrazos y cariño para cambiar su actitud.

Lo observo apunto de cumplir lo dicho aun sin notarla, cosa que no le permitiría. Necesitaba comprobar algo, que como un escalofrío de emociones se le vino a sus sentidos.

—Hey Red, ¿Cierto?. Deja de anticiparte que aquí estoy.

Pudo decir segura su nombre por escuchar a la ojos azules decirlo. Se sintió satisfecha al ver que capto su atención, no supo porque su expresión era de reconocerla, como un par de almas que luego de siglos ásperos se reencontraban. Casi se desmaya pero lucho evitándolo, siendo su actual presentimiento confirmado , al sus ardientes rubís toparse directamente con la mirada intensa que con la misma intensidad le sonreía. Esa sonrisa delirante, provocando su cuerpo vibra, ignorando por lo mismo que el macho también lo padecía, bajando su actitud con su presencia a una sumisa.

Él era el que sin querré hace unos días espió y como resultado se volvió en invasor no solo de su lecho, también de su corazón atrapado en su sonrisa. Solo un cardenal podía tener esa sonrisa aparte de intensa cautivante, ojos cafés que en su anterior furia se volvieron rojos, adornados de un brillo de abandonado polluelo hambriento de cariño, su voz no podía ser clasificada de gentil ángel pero le pareció hermosa, igualándose a la de sus realistas sueños.

Que ironía de la vida al traerla a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a ese mismo ser, las ultimas noches en el país de morfeo.

—Que chico tan pobrematico.

Continuó hablando, dedicándole una sonrisa delineada en su pico, intentando pasara desapercibido el hormigueo en su estomago debido a la linda apariencia del macho tratando de procesar algo, al igual que el temblor de sus patas que sintió mutuo. Era su imaginación oh la tensión con pizca de magia abundaba en el lugar, la disfruto sorda así como Red a lo que sea que Chuck y Stella parecían susurrarse, sabían que los observaban pero no les importo, el espectáculo precioso de sus joyas de ojos conectados y el goce hermoso de sus sonrisas, era lo único importante en ese instante.

—Mi nombre es Ruby.

Le respondió como si pudiera leer la pregunta de sus agobiados pensamientos, tanta conexión les nació en escaso tiempo. Fue ciega a que acababa de dar por terminado el enigma de las últimas noches del ya dueño de su vida, el cual incremento la escasa sonrisa que había deducido, solo le entregaba a sus amigos, y hoy sin reservas se la obsequiaba asiéndola derretida corresponder su gesto. El latido en sincronía de sus corazones pareciendo los de un colibrí por su rapidez, les confirmaba que a partir de ahora nada los despertaría de ese sueño sublime que se iniciaba llamado amor.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer. Agradesco aquienes leyeron y comentaron el cap anterior. Jajaja ok sea comprobado que Chuck esta en el grupo de los que no entienden mi reciente apego emocional con Red XD irónico, Chuck me irritó casi toda la película y lo sentí él mas divertido de escribir. La verdad que amo a esas tres linduritas, y no estoy asiendo aun lado a mi tierno poeta abrazable, ya veré que me invento con él.**_

 _ **Al final tuve tiempo de continuarlo, quisiera hacer un cap más con la cita, pero no lo aseguro, porque me di cuenta que a pesar de estar de vacaciones siempre el tiempo termina siendo escaso. Más con las dificultades de estar en un lugar donde se va la señal de repente. Larga historia pero estoy en un tipo campo (Contra mi voluntad. Quien dijo que la vida en el campo era la gran vida, ¡Decia sucias mentiras de su sucia boca con aliento a maíz!).**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**_


End file.
